


Parents Night???

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+ please lmao, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, mels wife is referred to as luanne in here just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for the love of my terrible gf)</p><p>This is about nothin but the Sumoskis and Chad and Mary hanging out and boning. It's a really good ship and I hope this fic is decent enough since it's like the only one lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Night???

**Author's Note:**

> (Luanne is Mel's wife, just fyi! It'd be weird if she didn't have a name tbh)

Mel’s laid out on the bed, legs spread, Chad kneeling just between them. The latter of the two is absolutely red, anxious that he’s going to hurt him, going to move wrong. But the way the guy is squirming, long fingers deadlocked around the sheets, hips tilted up so Chad can move his wrist comfortably - it sure seems like he’s into it.

Chad’s got one hand on the side of Mel’s leg, holding onto it as he moves, eyes glued to his face. He hopes it isn’t too rude to stare like that but he can’t help it. 

Mel’s got his head tilted back just a little, eyes half shut and lips parted to let him pant out hurried little breaths. The flush on his face was kind of surprising – it was just so hard for Chad to think of Mel as the kinda guy who blushed like that, but it was a pretty reasonable situation for him to be embarrassed. 

Mary was in here… Chad couldn’t stop thinking about that, either. The fact that the two ladies were sitting right there, watching them – watching him. He tried not to focus on that too much, not wanting to get so nervous he balked. Mel was sputtering some, licking his dry lips. “H-Hey, I can-Fuck - You can gimme more.” His voice was choked, softer than usual and the sound of it had Chad’s heart stuttering in his chest.

“Right, uhh. O-Okay.” He nodded a little, biting his bottom lip and carefully sliding in a second finger to join the first one. He moved nice and slow, taking his time even when he heard Mel’s breathing hitch, back arching up off the bed for a moment before sliding back down, a choked off little laugh escaping his lips. 

“D-Damn, boy…” He swallowed, a shaky, blissed out grin spreading on his lips as he wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking it in short, quick motions. 

“Woah, you’re uh… Pretty into this, huh?” Chad’s voice cracked a little, nervousness spilling out in his tone. He moved a little faster, hooking his fingers and shifting his position, pushing in deeper. The movement had Mel cursing one hand coming up to his mouth, biting down on one of his bony knuckles, eyes squeezed shut. The hand around his cock kept moving, his strokes growing a little sloppier as he grew closer, cock leaking over his fingers.  
Mrs. Sumozski had her hand on Mary’s thigh, a coy little smirk on her lips as she leaned over, whispering in her ear, “They’re sure havin’ fun, aren’t they?” 

Mary shivered, cheeks turning even pinker. She was getting really flustered watching them, her legs pressed together. “I, uh. Heh. I’d say so.” She responded, voice quiet and choked, eyes glued to the scene in front of her. 

Before Mary could say anything else, though, Luanne had leaned forward, grinning as she brought her lips to Chad’s ear, hand still creeping along Mary’s thigh. “That’s a real good job you’re doin’ there, sweetheart. What a good boy.” It sent a shiver creeping up Chad’s spine, a little moan spilling out of his mouth. He was more than flustered and Mel was in a similar state, squirming and whining, fist still moving as quickly as he could manage. 

Chad thought he was about to come in his pants, heart skipping as he moved his hand harder, faster. He still had his eyes glued to Mel when the man suddenly stiffened up, gasping and crying out as he came across his fingers and his own stomach. Luanne practically trilled at him, grinning and crooning about how he was such a good boy, he looked so cute. Chad was a little stunned, eyes wide and a stupid grin spreading on his face. He turned his head to face the ladies, feeling particularly proud of himself. 

Mary couldn’t help but giggle at him, leaning in and kissing him on the face, “Good job, Chad.” 

Chad was more than surprised when Mel sat up - bleary-eyed, licking drool off his lips – and pushed him back on the bed, fumbling clumsily with the catch on his shorts. Chad sputtered some, swallowing and leaning back for him, helping him get his shorts down. “What, uh-“ 

He didn’t end up having enough time to talk before Mel had his hand around his cock, lips pressed to the head. He was hurried and eager, drooling all over him as he wrapped his lips around his dick, shutting his eyes. Chad had never really had anyone with facial hair suck him off before but the feeling of his moustache against his cock wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as he expected it to be. He shivered, accidentally glancing up at Mary and turning bright red when she looked at him, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Mel had one hand on his hip, squeezing it a little as he bobbed his head, swallowing around his dick, making eager little grunts and whiny sounds. He was really going for it and Chad couldn’t think straight, curling one hand in the longer hair at the nape of his neck, wrapping it around his thick fingers. 

Mary had her eyes glued to them, focused on the way they were moving, so it scared her shitless when Luanne put her hand on her leg again and asked her how she was doing. She nearly jumped out of her skin, eyes wide as she looked over at Luanne. “I, uh. I’m fine!” 

It wasn’t incredibly long after that little conversation that Luanne had dragged Mary’s pants down, burying her face between her legs. Mary and Chad ended up side-by-side, the Sumozski’s going down on them like it was the end of the world. Neither of them had ever been in this kind of situation before and at some point they ended up with their hands tangled together, clinging onto each other for dear life. 

Everyone was panting, Luanne had both hands holding Mary’s legs open, licking against her clit almost ruthlessly, keeping her stiff and shuddery. As soon as she got her close to coming, she’d pull back, peppering the insides of her thighs with kisses, licking over her cunt nice and slow, giving her a minute to calm down before she’d get back to her clit. The next time she worked her up, though, she let her finish, practically giggling when Mary curled forward, both hands buried in her blond hair, thighs closing around her head as she came, Luanne’s mouth and chin dripping wet at this point. 

Chad whined when he heard Mary coming beside him, curling his toes and grabbing Mel by the back of the head, making him splutter a little, eyes coming back open as Chad came down his throat, drool dripping down his chin onto the sheets. 

By the time it was over they were all laying down, panting heavily. Mel had his head resting on Chad’s thigh, eyes half shut. Luanne hummed a little, tapping her fingers on her thigh. “Ain’t y’all forgetting somethin’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
